Meringue
My Notes on FlavourArt's Muhr-En-Gay I wanted to write a little post about this ingredient. I'm sure everyone knows what this flavor is, does, and how it works. It's extremely popular and for good reason. IMO it's one of FlavourArt's best and most useful ingredients. There isn't a recipe where I thought "maybe some meringue won't help it". So I figured why not type something up that'll help someone who hasn't been graced by the presence of this immaculate fluid. FLAVOR PROFILE * Originating in the Swiss (or Italy depending who you ask) meringue is a confection consisting of beaten egg whites, sugar, and sometimes the essence of another flavor like vanilla or lemon. It's created by beating egg whites until they create a soft peak and then adding white sugar and continued beating until it's a stiff peak and then baked at a low temp. What you get is a light and flaky crust with somewhat of a marshmallow middle that's neither too sweet nor too plain. The shit melts in your fuckin mouth and it tastes so bomb with desserts, pies, chocolates, or even by themselves. * What FlavourArt does is try to mimic the meringues outer layer with flavor, and they do a pretty bang on job. It's light, airy, somewhat crispy, and if you use a bit more, you end up with that marshmallow middle ype flavor that's creamy, velvety, and luxurious. What FA does particularly well with this flavor is mimicking the sugar content found in meringue. It's a perfect white sugar flavor that leaves its mark on your palate after the entire flavor is consumed. USES * FA did a great job of allowing Meringue to be used exactly as its authentic counterpart would be used. This is no simple feat as the flavor is light and airy, and even when added to heavy recipes like thick creams or demanding desserts, you can still pull out Meringue's feather like qualities. It's something that as a mixer is fucking impressive. * In your recipes, any time you need a light white sugar note think about using FA Meringue. I guarantee you it will fit in perfectly in 90% of your recipes. So recipes that are creamy with some kind of fruit note, like a strawberry cream, blueberry cream, peaches and cream, FA Meringue is a great fit. Lifting the sweetness of the cream, the fruit, and whatever side notes you're using all at the same time, while not adding any unnecessary weight to the mix. This allows you to fine tune your creams with the other ingredients until they are a perfect weight for you. Start low, as with any ingredient, and work your way up. 1% is a great middle of the road concentration when using Meringue in this manner, but don't start there. * Substituting for Marshmallow is great as well for any recipes you find the marshmallow's flavor just isn't coming out. This happens a lot with certain desserts where the accompanying flavors are just too much for FA Marshmallow, or TFA Marshmallow to handle. Meringue does a good job of giving you that mallow-like flavor and feel. I suggest using a lower percentage at first, like 0.5% and seeing how much more marshmallow flavor you're going to need from there. It's not a 1:1 substitution though, so if a recipe demands the flavor of a marshmallow to mimic its real life model, this might not be the best choice and in that case FA/TFA Marshmallow would be a better choice. * Cereals benefit immensely with the addition of FA Meringue. So much so I often never see a cereal recipe without FA Meringue in it. Giving credit where credit is due, Jackster was one of the first (if not the first) to use meringue perfectly in this situation. Spawning off hundreds of different cereals all riffing off his idea of using Meringue as a "milk". Myself included as you can see in both my Cereal Milks and Cereal Marshmallow Strawberry Milk recipes where I use Meringue as not only the central focus but the entire foundation of the recipes. Using Meringue around 1-2% will give you that sweet milky quality you're looking for. TLDR, meringue is the PERFECT cereal milk flavor. Just fucking smell it and tell me you don't smell cereal milk. * Chocolates are something I've been playing around with more frequently. I've found that Meringue helps bring the body of the chocolates out while also lifting sweetness that is rather lacking from most chocolate flavorings. Using it at around 0.5% is the perfect amount to give your chocolates for of a "waxy sheen" to them. * The steep on Meringue is quite short. To get the absolute full flavor from this concentrate you only need to let your mixes sit for a full day or two. This makes mixing with it extremely fun as you're not waiting a week to make any tweaks or changes to your recipes. The vape from this is great as well and can take on the form and texture of any flavorings you pair with it. Like in my Rhodonite recipe where I use it in conjunction with Torrone to give an almost "powdery" white sugar effect that sticks on your lips. There are ENDLESS ways you can use this ingredient. This is just the tip of the iceberg. I've recently been fiddling around with using Meringue to bring Peanut Butter out. It's an extremely useful ingredient and I think it deserves a spot in every mixers arsenal, old and new. Hopefully someone will think this info is useful and that it will help anyone considering ordering it to just do it already. Your recipes are begging you to add some Meringue in. KEEP MIXING! Source: Reddit Category:Flavour Art